


Come Morning Light

by CreativeExplosion (WritersLife4me), WritersLife4me



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst and Tragedy, Brothers, Dead People, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Mild Blood, Surprises, Survival, disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/CreativeExplosion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/WritersLife4me
Summary: The arrival of extraterrestrials causes the world to descend into chaos.At the age of fourteen, Jooheon's world comes to an end. While his parents are missing in action, his brothers and him try to fight against all obstacles that come their way. But it will take all their strength if they want to stay alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here is a new story! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 

Jooheon sat on the floor of his parents' master bedroom as the sound of blood curdling screams surrounded their home. He pressed his tear stained face into Hoseok's back, body shivering. Another shriek pierced the night sky. He was so scared. Tears streamed down his face as he continued to tremble. He was happy that his brothers were around, but he was still so afraid.

"Hyunwoo hyung, Mom and Dad are coming back, right?" Changkyun asked, voice wavering.

Jooheon lifted his face up, yearning for a shred of hope. Hyunwoo, their oldest brother, didn't respond to Changkyun's question. He understood the lack of response. There was too much uncertainty surrounding their situation. Things were tense. They hadn't left their home in four weeks. Ever since the arrival of the ruthless extraterrestrials, the news advised them to stay inside.

"I don't know when Mom and Dad will be back, Changkyun," Hyunwoo said.

On his right, Changkyun gasped. Jooheon slipped his trembling fingers into his brother's. Changkyun looked at him, tears running down his cheeks. Three weeks ago, their parents headed out for supplies and never returned. He had been optimistic about the situation up until Hyunwoo's painfully honest answer.

"What are we going to do, hyung?" Kihyun asked, arms wrapped around a trembling Hyungwon. "I know we still have some food, but in another two weeks maybe even less we might -"

"What?" Minhyuk asked, looking at their brother. "What are you implying Ki?"

Kihyun shook his head. No one dared to answer, but he knew what Kihyun wanted to say. They wouldn't last. Four weeks was a long time to not go grocery shopping. There were seven mouths to feed and barely enough food. Most of the food had spoiled after the power had been cut four weeks ago.

Hyunwoo watched the scenery out the window, running fingers through his hair. "We will figure something out, Ki. We are all going to be okay. I promise."

But Jooheon didn't know how they would figure anything out. Things weren't okay. He pulled his hand from his brother's grip and then wrapped his arm around his shoulders. They were all pressed together in the master suite, because of the unbearable cold. When the power went out, so did all the luxuries they had taken for granted.

A high pitched noise equivalent to the sound of a missile caught their attention. Jooheon glanced at the window, curious. He looked toward Hyunwoo and frowned. His older brother's eyes widened. Jooheon was worried. He wanted to ask about what he heard, but Hyunwoo grabbing a blanket from the ground distracted him.

"Get on the floor and cover yourselves with blankets now!" Hyunwoo shouted, getting to the ground.

Jooheon's heart hammered in his chest as he laid on his stomach a blanket over him and forehead pressed into the ground. A loud bang spread throughout their home, the glass window shattering. On his right, Changkyun screamed. The house shook again, sending tremors throughout his body. From upstairs he heard the dishes breaking and items falling from shelves.

Beneath the thick blanket, he smelled smoke. Hands grabbed for him and he shrieked only to calm down by the sight of Minhyuk's face. He removed the blanket from his body and the shards of glass sprinkled to the ground.

A low guttural growl filled their home. Jooheon's heart stopped. They were here. The aliens had come for them. They were close. Their older brother turned to them, brows furrowed in thought. After several seconds, his features softened.

Hyunwoo looked at Hoseok, love shining in his eyes. "Hoseok."

"No, Hyunwoo, no," Hoseok said, shaking his head. " You can't do this to me, to us. Let me come with you then. Please, let me come."

Hyunwoo reached out and held Hoseok's face in his hands. " You have to do this Hoseok. I know there is a leader in there. Lead our younger brothers to safety. I will give you all a head start. I think the sound is coming from the back door. Take them toward the garage."

Hoseok shook his head harder, trying to grasp Hyunwoo's shirt but failed. And just like that Hyunwoo disappeared out the bedroom door, the sound of his footsteps getting quieter the further he moved away.

"Where is he going?" Kihyun asked. " Hoseok! Hoseok, where is he going?"

Hoseok sobbed, lips trembling. A funny feeling settled within Jooheon's stomach. He didn't understand. Where did Hyunwoo go? Hoseok moved toward the bedside night stand, shuffling through the top drawer. He pulled out a spare key, Hyunwoo's car key. Their brother looked at them, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"We have to go," he said, drying his eyes with the back of his hand. " No matter what you hear or see follow me. Quickly."

Hoseok darted for the opened door. They followed closely behind, running across the catwalk that overlooked the foyer. Their garage door was in their laundry room which was on the other side of the house by the dining. Once they arrived down the steps, they made a right bypassing the dining and entering the untouched laundry.

He spotted a basket of dirty clothes Kihyun had been about to wash 4 weeks ago, when things had been normal. He licked his lips, tasting the salt from his tears. He focused his energy on running after his brothers. Minhyuk shined a flashlight into the garage. Hoseok ran toward the car, signaling for them to get in. They all piled into the vehicle.

Jooheon sat next to Changkyun in the back, eyes searching for Hyunwoo in the darkness. He guessed Hyunwoo would be on his way soon. They would wait for him. He would come, and they would all leave together. He didn't know why Hyunwoo ran off like he did, but he hoped he was okay. The low-pitched whine of the garage door opening distracted him from his thoughts. Hoseok glanced at the back, brows furrowed. He turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. Jooheon frowned, confused.

"Hoseok, what are you doing?" Minhyuk asked, voice strained.

Hoseok didn't answer. He pressed his foot on the gas and the car reversed out of their driveway. Jooheon looked out the back window, eyes wide. Flames grew in the backyard. Very soon their house would be engulfed by fire.

" Go back!" Changkyun hollered. " You forgot Hyunwoo, hyung! Go Back! Go back! Go back!"

" Changkyun, please help hyung out and don't scream. I am anxious right now. Please, please, please, stop screaming," Hoseok said.

Jooheon grasped Changkyun's hand, rubbing circles over his knuckles. Despite his efforts to comfort Changkyun, his brother continued screaming. His heart pounded against his rib cage, a sour taste in his mouth. He knew exactly what was happening. Hoseok didn't forget anyone. He looked back at their house. His heart ached.

~~

They drove for one hour on an eerily empty road, pitch black darkness surrounding their car. Changkyun slept next to him, exhausted from crying.  Jooheon couldn't sleep. Instead he focused his attention on the conversation towards the front of the car. Kihyun sat in the passenger side asking Hoseok questions. Minhyuk added in a few quick questions of his own. They thought they were whispering but they were getting progressively louder with each question.

"Hoseok, why didn't Hyunwoo tell us anything? Why didn't you tell us you both planned such a horrible thing? Don't you think we would want to know?"

"Not so loud, Kihyun, the kids are finally sleeping," Hoseok said. " They need to rest."

"I don't understand. Why would Hyunwoo do that?" Minhyuk asked, voice wavering. "Why would he leave us like this? Does he think we don't need him anymore? Hoseok, why?"

Jooheon leaned forward and tried to stay quiet. He didn't want the conversation to end because of him. Sometimes his older brothers liked to have private meetings without Changkyun and him. It wasn't fair. He deserved answers too.

Hoseok tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "A week after mom and dad left, Hyunwoo came to me and said we needed to come up with an escape plan. I agreed. So, we talked through different scenarios. There was one I didn't like. He told me he would distract the creatures, so we can escape. I told him no and ended the conversation."

"But Hyunwoo decided to distract them anyway," Kihyun said.

"Yes."

Jooheon's eyes widened. Hyunwoo knew he was going to do something risky for weeks. Their older brother wiped away their tears while knowing he would leave them behind. A terrifying thought about Hyunwoo slipped into his mind. He shook his head, choosing not to believe the worst. He pushed his negative thoughts aside Their older brother would be okay. Jooheon turned to his left, closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Changkyun. As he drifted into a fitful sleep, the sound of heartbreaking sobs filled the car.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon wished he could turn back time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is another chapter! Enjoy!

Jooheon awoke to the warmth of the sunshine on his face. He stretched his arms above his head, a yawn leaving from between his lips. He looked out the window, searching his surroundings. There were a few cars spread out over the parking lot. Their car sat in a parking space several feet from a large grocery store.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon woke up in the seat in front of him. On his left side, Changkyun continued to sleep. A fond smile spread across his lips at the sight of his younger twin asleep. Hushed whispers drifted toward his ears. He turned his attention back toward the front, curious about all the whispering. He didn't want to be left out from another secret conversation.

Hoseok turned around in the driver's seat. "I am going to go into the grocery, before I do I'm going to see what we have in the trunk first. This has to be quick, so I can't waste time on things we already have. I see some other vehicles here, so we have to be cautious."

Their older brother exited the car and then headed toward the trunk. Jooheon turned around, eyes focused on Hoseok's face as he looked over the items in the trunk. He always admired his older brothers' ability to work through a problem. He wondered if other kids their age would be able to navigate a terrible situation like his brothers.

"Okay, I see we have a pack of bottled water," Hoseok said. "I think I remember Mom and Dad saying something to Hyunwoo about putting some stuff in the trunk for emergency purposes."

Jooheon paused at the sound of their older brother's name. The idea that Hyunwoo wasn't with them hurt. He rubbed at his chest, heart aching. Things used to be so peaceful in his world. He went to school, hung out with friends, and avoided his brothers teasing at home. But four weeks ago, things changed. The news shared a story of unusual aerial strikes targeting areas of Seoul. Soon after news of extraterrestrials spread like wildfire through the world. The memory was still so fresh in his mind. He sat so close to the television that day, shocked.

"There is some food here but not enough," Hoseok said. "I'll try to pick up some cans. Non-perishable items will be best for our situation."

"I agree," Minhyuk said. "Stay away from the salty stuff, hyung. It'll dehydrate us faster."

Hoseok nodded and closed the trunk. His brother walked toward the driver's side about to close the door, but Kihyun reached out and took a hold of his wrist. They shared a meaningful look between each other. Jooheon frowned at the interaction. He wanted to know what it meant, but he had no chance to ask any questions. Hoseok removed his wrist from Kihyun's grasp and walked toward the grocery.

Through the window Jooheon spotted a man exiting a car several feet away. Their older brother made eye contact with the man. After a few seconds, both his brother and the stranger began to run toward the grocery store. Jooheon's heart clenched within his chest. He didn't understand.

Jooheon leaned forward. "Why are they running?"

Kihyun narrowed his eyes. "Supplies are limited. We haven't been out of the house in weeks. I highly doubt there is much left. Hoseok, should have let someone come with him. I don't like that he is going in alone."

Jooheon pursed his lips. Kihyun was right. Hoseok shouldn't have gone alone, but their older brother seemed determined. He tried to take his mind off the situation by looking around. The tweeting birds and the sun hanging in the sky brought a frown to his face. The tranquility of the morning always confused him. Every night was filled with screams and destruction, but by morning it almost seemed as if there had been no attack. Jooheon glanced at Changkyun, watching his brother's eyes flutter open.

"Kyunnie, still sleepy?" Jooheon asked, poking Changkyun's cheek.

Changkyun slapped his hand away, eyes narrowed. "Stop it."

Jooheon shook his head. "Good morning."

"Morning, where is Hoseok, hyung?" he asked, eyes wide. "Where are we?"

Jooheon turned his attention to the front, glancing at the blinking green radio clock. It was 9 a.m. in the morning. He was shocked too know they had been driving all night. He didn't know where Hoseok got the strength to drive for so long. They were all super tired from their sleepless nights. Their brother should have been tired too.

"Hoseok , hyung, went to the grocery. He wanted to stock up on supplies," Jooheon said.

Changkyun nodded, and then glanced at the back. "Yeah, we do need some more stuff. Why did he go alone though?"

Jooheon wished he had an answer for his younger brother, but he didn't. He looked to the front, hoping Hoseok would be out, but there was no sign of him. He noticed a few more cars parking in the lot and he became nervous. How much food did the grocery store have? He thought about what would happen if there was barely anything and he frowned.

"Hey, Kihyun, don't you think, Hoseok is taking a little long?" Hyungwon asked. "Maybe someone should go in and see what is happening."

Kihyun didn't respond. Instead, Kihyun slid into the driver's seat from the passenger's seat. Jooheon narrowed his eyes. On any other day he wouldn't have been suspicious of the seating change. Kihyun had a driver's license, so he could drive them. It was just strange that he looked tense while sitting in the driver's seat. Jooheon analyzed the way his brother fingers shook as he gripped the steering wheel. His brother was nervous, and he wanted to know the reason.

"Ki? What is going on?" Minhyuk asked.

Kihyun ignored Minhyuk and began to count backwards from ten, voice shaky as he adjusted his seat. A knot formed within Jooheon's chest and his stomach turned. He looked over to the grocery store. Hoseok still hadn't gotten out of the grocery store. A few people rushed out of the store carrying a shopping basket each. No one was walking. More people rushed out of the store. Something was wrong.

The car roared to life.

Jooheon's eyes widened. "Kihyun!"

Kihyun pressed on the gas, driving out of the parking spot. The car zoomed toward an exit. Jooheon noticed other cars exiting at an alarming rate. Memories of Hyunwoo slipped into his mind. They were doing it again. He didn't understand it. They were doing it again. Jooheon stood up, blocking the back view, gripping the seat in front of him.

"Kihyun! Wait! Kihyun!" he shouted, moisture collecting his eyes. "Please wait!"

"Please, stop. I can't see with you standing," Kihyun said, finally finding his voice. "Please!"

Minhyuk shrieked. His ears hurt but he couldn't blame the other, Kihyun wasn't stopping. He just kept driving. They were almost at the exit as a few other cars zoomed past exiting the lot. On his left, Changkyun shouted for Kihyun to stop. He looked at his brother and noticed he was pointing and trying to get their attention. Jooheon glanced towards the back window, spotting Hoseok's figure standing at the entrance to the store.

Minhyuk shot his eyes to the back, eyes wide. "Ki turn around! Ki!"

Kihyun looked in his rear-view mirror and then turned around. Their vehicle sped toward Hoseok. As the car got closer, Jooheon's heart stopped. Their older brother looked so scared standing there while people ran past him. He analyzed his brother's state further, lips trembling. There were large tears in his shirt and even redness around his right wrist. Hoseok opened the door and entered with the shopping basket in hand. The sound of a gunshot filled the atmosphere around them. The screaming in their own car stopped.

"Let's go, now," Hoseok said, closing the door.

Kihyun nodded and sped toward the exit just as a few people came out of the store screaming. The car pulled back onto the road and for a while there was silence. He licked at his lips, trying to calm down. They did it. It was okay. Hoseok was in the car. Their hyung was with them. Tears rolled down his ccheeks. They were fine.

Hoseok looked to Kihyun in the driver's seat. "You didn't leave like I asked, Ki."

"I really thought I would have left," Kihyun said. "But I think I would have turned around immediately. I know I would have I just—"

Hoseok shook his head, fingers shivering. "You—you probably should have left. I told you to leave if I took too long."

Jooheon's eyes widened at the comment.

Changkyun stood up. "What?"

"Changkyun, please sit down. Kihyun can't see his back," Hoseok said.

Changkyun shook his head, trembling as he stood. Jooheon reached out, trying to grab a hold of his brother's arm, but failed.

"How could you say that? Kihyun, hyung should have left you?" Changkyun asked, voice tight. "I hate you, hyung! I hate you so much! I hate you! I hate you!"

Jooheon grabbed Changkyun's wrist and pulled him back down.

"Why were you trying to leave us?" Changkyun asked, tears streaming down his face.

Hoseok didn't answer, instead he looked at Kihyun. "Ki, you need to let me drive again."

Kihyun drove past debris and lifeless people on the side of the road. "I'm fine. "

"Kihyun, your hands are trembling. Let me drive."

Jooheon stared at Kihyun's hands and sighed. His older brother was still wound up like him. He couldn't blame him. They almost left Hoseok behind. They almost left their older brother behind just like Hyunwoo. It hadn't even been more than a day since Hyunwoo. He couldn't believe they almost lost another brother so soon.

"I forgot how much you and Hyunwoo are alike," Kihyun said. " Both of you would laid down your life for us. And I hate that about you."

Hoseok didn't respond.

"Don't ask me to make a decision like that again," Kihyun said.

Hoseok nodded. "I am sorry, Kihyun. I'm sorry Changkyun. Everyone, I am sorry."

Jooheon wiped his tears with the back of his hand, heart thumping hard in his chest. Kihyun could have left the grocery. They could have driven far away from Hoseok. The thought alone brought on wave of nausea. He never wanted to experience that kind of stress again.

As they continued to drive, Hoseok insisted Kihyun let him drive, but in the end Minhyuk took over. Kihyun sat in the passenger's seat while Hoseok sat in the back with them. Changkyun held on to their older brother unable to move from his side.

Jooheon tried to think positively but every time he remembered how close they were to losing Hoseok. After the shock at the grocery, he was ready to forget. He hoped there would be no more surprises in the future. Jooheon took calming breaths in and out. Everyone was a little calmer than before which was a good thing.

"What took you so long in the store, Hoseok?" Minhyuk asked.

"There wasn't much food left," Hoseok said, voice soft. "So, people got upset and there was a lot of shoving, pushing, and fighting. People started to threaten each other. I tried to get what I could, so I could leave and then I saw the man with a gun. I ran. All I could think about was my younger brothers unprotected waiting for me in the car. That is why I said you all should have left me. If the man came out I—I was worried."

Jooheon didn't care about the armed man. Hoseok wasn't supposed to be left behind. They were able to get him in the car successfully. There was no reason for Hoseok to think about sacrificing himself like he did. There had been too many sacrifices already. It was time to stick together.

"When I was fighting for food in that store I learned something," Hoseok said. "We aren't just up against aliens, extraterrestrials. We also are fighting against other people, people like us. They are desperate and want to survive and sometimes—well sometimes that involves hurting others. I mean you heard the gunshot."

"Oh gosh," Kihyun said.

"From here on out we have to be extra cautious," Hoseok said. "There are people out there going around kidnapping people and using them as human shields against the intruders."

"What? Why?" Hyungwon asked. "There is so much happening around here. Why would they want to make things worse?"

Hoseok shrugged, closing his eyes. "Before things got extremely chaotic in the grocery, I met a man. He began sharing information with me. I guess he must have pity me because I was so young. He said something about these people using kidnapped people as shields. Human shields against the intruders, the aliens."

Jooheon winced. "You mean, they are giving people to the aliens then?"

"Yes."

"That is terrible," Minhyuk said.

Jooheon agreed with Minhyuk. It was terrible. He understood the pressure of trying to survive. But he hated the idea that anyone would hurt someone else to get ahead. He shuddered. On his left, Changkyun sat eyes glued to the scenery passing out the window. Jooheon frowned at the sound of sniffling. Outside the window, more lifeless bodies appeared.

Kihyun looked over the seat at Changkyun. "Kyunnie, try not to look out the window, okay? I don't want you to see all that."

Changkyun peeled his eyes away from the window, tears in his eyes. Jooheon felt the pressure building up behind his own eyes. He understood his younger brother's pain. They all did. It was hard to ignore the state of the world around them. Outside their car, lifeless people lay scattered and forgotten. His stomach churned. He didn't know how Kihyun expected them not to notice.

"We are going to need to stop to eat, sleep, and see if we can find a working gas station," Hoseok said. "We have been driving for a while."

"How about one more hour?" Minhyuk asked. "I can handle one more hour of driving before I need to stop."

Hoseok frowned, eyes on Minhyuk. "Are you sure? I can drive. You should rest."

Minhyuk shook his head. "Let me be useful."

"Who said you were useless?"

Minhyuk didn't respond, focused on his driving. Jooheon glanced around the car before resting his eyes on Hyungwon. He stuck his head over the seat, staring at his older brother, lips pressed into a thin line. Hyungwon gnawed on his bottom lip, fingers shaking as he kept his eyes on the road ahead. No matter where they looked the signs of destruction were everywhere. He wished he could go back to when things were normal, but he couldn't.

An hour later they exited the highway, the sun burning bright in the sky. Jooheon guessed it was mid-afternoon. His phone stopped keeping up with time three to four weeks ago. There was a small rest stop located ahead. Minhyuk maneuvered their car into the large empty parking lot. He then put the car in park, resting his forehead to the steering wheel. Hoseok rubbed his hand up and down his back.

"Okay, no one leave the car," Hoseok said, still rubbing circles into Minhyuk's back. "I don't know if I trust this place. We'll have lunch in here and maybe get some rest before we leave. Once we get gas, we are going to the military base at the border."

"Military base?" Kihyun asked.

Hoseok nodded. "Yes, Mom and Dad planned to take all of us to one of the emergency shelters located in a military base, but they wanted to gather enough supplies before we made the long journey there. They wanted to be prepared for the travel but—"

Kihyun sighed. "I understand. Let's have lunch and talk more later."

Kihyun turned in his seat, asking for the food stored in the back. Changkyun reached back, pull bottled waters from the back and then began to distribute the food. Jooheon accepted a can of peaches and began to eat. He wished he could eat some pizza. They hadn't had a good strong meal since the alien intruders landed.

"So, I'm guessing you know how to get to the base?" Changkyun asked, tangerine juice running down his chin. "I heard the radio giving out information."

"Yes, the radio has been giving instructions," Hoseok said. "It has been hard to follow along, but now that we are on the road we'll be able to navigate better."

Jooheon yawned, eye lids falling as he took one last bite from the peaches in the can. There was only the juice left and he couldn't stomach anymore. He noticed a plastic bag being used for a makeshift trash in the middle seat, so he handed his empty can to Kihyun who deposited the garbage in the bag.

"After today, we should watch our water intake," Kihyun said, collecting trash. "I don't want us to run out of water."

Hoseok nodded. "Kihyun is right. Enjoy a full bottle of water right now, but down the road we are going to have to halve our intake. The trip to the military base will be a long one and I don't want us to run out of supplies. If I think it's safe, then we'll make another supply run, if we can."

Jooheon noticed a weight on his left shoulder and turned to see Changkyun resting. His younger sibling had eaten and was already falling asleep. He frowned at the look of discomfort on his brother's face. An idea came to mind and he decided to give it a try. He whispered soft, encouraging words to his brother. After a few seconds, Changkyun expression changed to peaceful.

Jooheon sighed.Despite the little sleep they gotten throughout the trip, he knew they were still tired. He glanced around the car at his brothers. Each of them mirrored the same exhausted expression. He was tried as well.

"Let's switch places Min. I'll stay up and keep watch while you all get some sleep," Hoseok said.

"What about you?" Minhyuk asked, eyelids drooping.

"I'll be fine. We need at least one-person alert. We can't all sleep right now. Too dangerous."

Minhyuk nodded. "Okay, but I'll drive when we all wake up."

"No," Kihyun said. "We'll rotate. I won't let you drive the entire trip. We should share the responsibility."

"I want to help," Hyungwon said, voice soft with drowsiness. "Let me drive when we all wake up. I am a strong driver. I even got my license before Ki."

Kihyun narrowed his eyes at the comment. "Only reason I got my license after you was because I was taking my time."

Jooheon snickered, hiding his laugh with his hand. Things seemed almost normal between them. He was used to the banter between Hyungwon and Kihyun. It was a refreshing sight to see. Their situation wasn't funny, but for a moment he was at peace. It was nice.

The thought of Hyunwoo drifted into his mind and he frowned. His heart ached as he remembered how things used to be. He took one look out the window and sighed. Memories of what had happened over the last few weeks plagued his mind.

He couldn't fall asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank all those who commented and left kudos. I'm super happy about all the support!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon was happy to know there were still good people in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am super excited to finally update this story. Enjoy!

 

The scent of freshly made breakfast drifted toward his nose as he exited the bedroom he shared with Changkyun. He was excited to eat with his family. Saturday morning breakfast was the only time they all sat down together. During the week they were all busy with work or extracurricular activities.

Jooheon took a seat at the kitchen table. "Morning, dad."

His father smiled, eyes twinkling. "Morning."

"Honey bee," his mother called, holding a plate of rice. "Mind giving me a hand?"

Jooheon got up, pushing his chair back. He took some dishes from his mother and delivered them to the table. His mother gave him a warm smile and returned to the other dishes on the kitchen counter. On his left, Kihyun mixed a sauce in a small pot.

He turned the knob on the stove to the right, increasing the temperature. Of all his brothers, Shownu and Kihyun were the only ones that took their mother's cooking lessons seriously. He rested his chin on his brother's shoulder, eyes fixed on the mixture in the pot.

"Oh? JooJoobee. You scared me," Kihyun said, startled. "Morning, did you sleep well?"

Jooheon sighed. He didn't know why Kihyun started to call him a different nickname than his family. He preferred Honeybee. Although the new nickname was odd, he smiled. He loved Kihyun, so he let him call him whatever he liked.

The sound of feet pattering against the floor caught his attention. He guessed his brothers were finally awake. He expected their peaceful Saturday to descend into chaos. Others would be annoyed by all the noise, but he didn't mind it. He liked all the noise. It was one of the many things he loved about his family.

"Min! Hey! Give me back my phone!" Changkyun shouted.

Kihyun shook his head. "Can't we have a quiet morning for once?"

Jooheon shook his head and left Kihyun's side. He traveled toward the kitchen entrance, ready to participate in teasing their brother Changkyun. As Minhyuk moved past him, he plucked the cellphone from his grasp. Minhyuk frowned, arms crossed. Jooheon gave him a dimpled grin and then looked at the phone screen. Before he could read the message, Hyunwoo removed the phone from his hands.

"Okay, the teasing is over," Hyunwoo said.

Hyunwoo glanced at the screen, smiled, and then handed the cellphone back to an annoyed Changkyun. Jooheon smiled, eyes focused on the amused look in Hyunwoo's eyes. He would wait till later to ask about what his brother had seen. Hyunwoo made eye contact with him and ruffled his hair as he walked past. Hyungwon arrived before Hoseok, rubbing at his sleepy eyes.

Once Hoseok entered the kitchen, they all started to eat. Hoseok waved a single chopstick in the air as he thanked his mother for the food. Soon they all thanked their mother and Kihyun for helping with breakfast. Hyunwoo leant forward. Jooheon tilted his head, curious.

"I'm sorry I didn't help out this morning," Hyunwoo said. "I overslept, but I will next time."

"Don't worry, dear," their mother said.

"Don't worry, hyung," Kihyun said. "Besides, everyone knows I cook a little better than you, so—"

Hyunwoo reclined in his seat, eyebrows raised. "Is that so? You cook better than me?"

Kihyun shrugged, pointing at the sauce and meat on his plate. "You are enjoying what I made, aren't you? Didn't you just take a second helping?"

Jooheon snorted at Kihyun's comment. His older brother was proud of his cooking skills. He couldn't deny how much his brother improved over the years. They used to run at the sight of Kihyun cooking in the kitchen, but times had changed. His new favorite dessert was something Kihyun whipped up from scratch one day. Their brother was a master chef.

Minhyuk stood up at the table, fist clenched. "No this won't do. How about you challenge Kihyun to a cook off, hyung? Defend your title as champion chef!"

"What are you talking about, Min?" Hyunwoo asked, amusement in his voice. "Everyone knows Mom cooks the best here. Although, a cooking competition does sound like fun."

Minhyuk began to explain the details of the cook off, gesturing excitedly. Soon the rest of his brothers joined in the planning process. Their parents even threw in a couple of suggestions. Hyungwon insisted he wouldn't attend unless there was shrimp. Jooheon laughed. Next Friday would be a lot of fun.

"Okay, well I want to be on Kihyun's team," Jooheon said. "I already know he is going to win. Sorry, Hyunwoo, hyung."

Hoseok shook his head, amused. "I'll be on your team, Hyunwoo."

Laughter spread throughout the table as they began to discuss teams. Jooheon shook his head as a tiny argument started. He didn't know what he would do without his family. He loved them so much. He knew some of his friends at school complained about their siblings, but he rarely did. He loved their big family and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

The ground trembled beneath his feet. His heart stopped.  After a few seconds of stillness, the ground shook more. He held on to the kitchen table. Dishes rattled in their cabinets. He glanced around the table at the shock on the faces of his family members. The door slammed open in the foyer as the shaking stopped. His parents looked at each other and then traveled to the living room to investigate.

Hyungwon arose, brows furrowed. "Mom? Dad?"

Hyunwoo followed their parents. There was a loud bang as the windows shattered and flames engulfed the living room. Jooheon shrieked and tried to run toward the living room. Fingers wrapped around his wrists, pulling him back. He tried to break free, yelling through the smoke spreading into the kitchen. Jooheon screamed louder as fire crawled up his ankles. His heart thumped in his chest as he tried to locate his parents and Hyunwoo. But he couldn't find them. They were gone.

~~

Jooheon awoke, screaming for his parents and Hyunwoo. He took deep calming breaths in and out. He was not in a burning house. No, he was with his brothers in their car. He took in another large gulp of air just as Minhyuk climbed over the seat. Moisture collected in his eyes as a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Honeybee, hey, are you okay?" Minhyuk asked.

"Yes," he said. "Yes, I'm okay. I'm fine."

Minhyuk whispered encouraging words over him. Jooheon appreciated the concern, but he was fine. It was just a terrible nightmare. Everything was okay. He was fine. He licked his lips, enjoying the warmth from his brother's embrace. On his right, Changkyun wept and their car slowed to a stop. He frowned. He hadn't meant to scare anyone.

Kihyun moved from the driver's seat to the second seat and looked at him. He didn't want everyone staring at him. He was scared by the dream, the nightmare. Minhyuk rubbed up and down his arm. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. We stopped because of me," Jooheon said.

"No," Kihyun said. "Don't apologize. All we care about is that you're okay."

Jooheon nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay."

Changkyun scooted closer, pressing against his side. "I was so scared. Everything was quiet and then you just woke up and started to scream."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I miss our parents," Changkyun said. "I miss Hyunwoo."

A tense silence spread through the car. Jooheon frowned, the memory of the nightmare sneaking into his mind. A sigh left his lips as he wrapped an arm around Changkyun. He missed his parents and Hyunwoo too. He wished things were different.

Hoseok glanced at them. "I'm sorry things happened like they did. It hurts a lot. Still hurts. Maybe we should stay at the rest stop a little longer. Someone can keep watch and we'll all get some more rest."

"No, I don't want to sleep," Jooheon said.

Minhyuk pushed back pieces of hair from Jooheon's face, a frown on his lips. He gave his brother a reassuring smile. He was fine. Everything was just fine. He was ready to get to the military base and out of harm's way.

"Okay," Hoseok said from the passenger's seat. "We'll get back on the road and see if we can find a gas station. Hyungwon? You said you wanted to drive. Are you still up for the task?"

Hyungwon nodded, brows furrowed. "Yes."

Kihyun shook his head. "I think I should continue. I'm not tired at all Hoseok. I only stopped to check on Jooheon."

"Tired or not we all have to share the responsibility, Kihyun. I remember what you said in the beginning and you are right. Let's not make a mistake and let one person drive the whole trip, okay?"

As they discussed, Jooheon sighed. It seemed he was right back where he started. Ever since the trip started, there had been a voice at the back of his head telling him he was useless. He wanted to step up and do more for his family, but it was hard. He didn't have a license and was too young to drive.

He wished he knew how to help. His eyes wandered to Changkyun next to him. He guessed he could watch Changkyun and make sure he stayed out of trouble. Despite Changkyun being his fraternal twin, he always considered his brother as the youngest of them all.

Hyungwon leant forward, determination in his eyes. "I'll drive, Hoseok hyung. I'm going to drive, because I want to help."

"I—fine," Kihyun said, shoulders slouching. "It isn't that I don't trust your driving,Hyungwon. I just— you've slept restlessly this entire time and I'm worried about you."

Hyungwon flashed Kihyun a blinding grin. "I am a strong driver Ki."

Jooheon watched the exchange with careful eyes. Kihyun had every right to be worried. Hyungwon was the first to fall asleep in the car, but he never looked peaceful. Kihyun reached out, placing a hand upon Hyungwon's shoulder. Worry shone from his brother's eyes. He frowned.

Kihyun and Hyungwon were very close. They were the other set of fraternal twins in their family. Kihyun was born first and then several minutes later Hyungwon came into the world. He imagined Kihyun worried a lot about Hyungwon. Jooheon knew he worried a lot about Changkyun especially considering their current situation.

"I know you can drive," Kihyun said, giving Hyungwon's shoulder a squeeze. "You'll do well."

Hyungwon nodded, a small smile on his lips. Kihyun moved out of the driver's seat. Hyungwon slipped into the driver's seat, adjusting for his long body. He flashed Hoseok a smile, giving him a thumbs up. The older chuckled at the enthusiasm. It was nice to see a smile in their situation. Nothing was funny, but he was happy to know they could still smile. He felt that was important in their crumbling world.

"Get some sleep our hard working, Hyung," Hyungwon said, glancing at Hoseok.

"I—"

"Hyungwon is right," Minhyuk stated still seated on his left side. "Take it easy."

Hoseok licked his lips, nodding and reclining his seat for a well- deserved nap. Hyungwon adjusted the mirrors, and pulled the parking break down. He drove back onto the highway. They drove in silence, focused on the road ahead. After an hour, Kihyun pointed out a lone gas station. Jooheon's heart stilled. A long trail of blood ran from the entrance of the tiny gas station convenience store.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Jooheon asked, eyes focused on the blood.

Minhyuk looked at the entrance and then sighed.

"We'll be fine," Minhyuk said.

Hoseok awoke with a groan, eyes searching his surroundings. He sat up, brows furrowed as he rubbed at his eyes. He scratched the back of his head and then frowned at the convenience store entrance. He sat up straight, glancing at the fuel pump. Jooheon wondered how they would get gas.

"I'll go out and see if there is a way to get gas."

Jooheon wanted to stop his older brother from leaving the car. The blood at the entrance still made him nervous and he wished they could leave the gas station. He didn't understand why Hoseok felt obligated to be the first one to volunteer for dangerous tasks. The passenger's door opened, and their brother stepped out.

Changkyun moved around on his left, eyes cracking open. "Where are we?"

"Hey, Changkyun. We are at a gas station."

Changkyun sat up, peering out the window at Hoseok staring at the pump. "What is he doing? Is there even any gas here?"

"Hey, was that store door always open?" Hyungwon asked, eyeing the door.

The gas station seemed abandoned, but Jooheon knew there was something strange about the place. His eyes drifted toward the store entrance. The door was open. A head stuck out and peered around the door. His eyes widened, mouth dry.

Jooheon rolled down the window. "Hoseok!"

An older man with scraggily hair and an unkept gray beard stepped out. Jooheon's heart pounded in his chest, fingers shaking. Kihyun threw open the door, calling for Hoseok. Their brother glanced over his shoulder, confusion shining through his eyes. Hoseok turned his head toward the store front, eyes wide. 

Hoseok left the gas pump and rushed toward the left side of their car. The man raised his hand, running toward them. Kihyun took a seat, so Hoseok could seat next to him in the second seat. Hyungwon pressed the lock button, the sound of the comforting click filled the atmosphere. Silence fell upon the car as they watched the man get closer.

The man arrived in front of their car. Jooheon remembered Hoseok's story about kidnappers. He wondered if the man standing outside was a kidnapper. Changkyun reached out, lacing his fingers with his own. He glanced at his younger brother and frowned at the fear in his eyes.

The man looked at the fuel pump and then at them. He turned around and headed back toward the store front. Once the man disappeared within the store, Hyungwon turned the key in the ignition. Jooheon was ready to leave the gas station. He couldn't wait to get as far away as possible. On his right, Minhyuk reached out, placing his hand on Hyungwon's right shoulder.

"Don't go." Minhyuk stated, resting his hand on Hyungwon's shoulder. "I think—I think he is trying to bring us something. He looked at the gas pump and us."

"Maybe he thought we were trying to steal his gas, Min," Kihyun said. "I don't think we should wait around. Who knows what he'll bring out of that store? We have to be careful."

"I really think we should wait."

"There is blood, Min," Hoseok said. "There is blood at the entrance."

"What could that man be doing to people who come around here?" Kihyun asked, brows furrowed. "I think we should go, Hyungwon."

Minhyuk shook his head. "Please, we should just wait one second."

There was no response. Jooheon expected Hyungwon to drive away, but he didn't. Instead, they sat in their car and waited. He gave Changkyun's hand a squeeze as they waited. His brother gave his hand a reassuring squeeze back.

The store opened. The man walked out, carrying two plastic orange red canisters. Jooheon frowned as the man got closer. He was still concerned by the stranger. The shorter man wore worn out sweat pants and a white tee with a dark red stain. He didn't know why there was blood on them man's clothing. Kihyun was right. They had to be careful. The older man stopped in front of the car, setting the canisters on the ground.

Minhyuk rolled down the window, sticking his head out. "Is this for us?"

The man nodded. "Fuel."

"We can take the gas for our car? Both of them? What about your car?" Minhyuk asked.

The man shook his head, gesturing toward the containers. "Take it, please. I—I owe a debt that I can't pay. This is for you."

Minhyuk's brows furrowed. "Okay. Thank you. Do you have food in there too?"

The man shook his head, searching his surroundings. "You all should go now, before they return."

"They?" Minhyuk asked. "As in the aliens? Or—"

The man shook his head harder, shooing them away with his dry hands. "Go, now!"

Minhyuk thank the man and pulled his head back in. Hoseok watched the man for a second and then stepped out of the car. He thanked the man and grabbed the containers and placed them in  the trunk. He thanked the man again and opened the door to the passenger's side. Jooheon was happy to know there were still good people around.

"Be careful out there, boys," the man said, eyes on them.

Hoseok nodded. "We will. Thank you."

Hoseok closed the door and sat in the passenger's seat. Hyungwon put the car in reverse, moving away from the stranger. As their car moved further away, Jooheon turned toward the back. The man stood in the same spot. A black vehicle pulled up in the gas station and two large men got out. His heart stilled as the large men stood in front of the kind old stranger. He turned his eyes away. He was too afraid to see what would happen next.

"That man was so nice," Minhyuk said. "It gives me hope."

Kihyun nodded. "I'm glad we didn't leave right away, but I still think we have to be cautious. I don't know why that man had blood on his shirt. I think we should try not to put ourselves in to danger if possible."

"But not everyone is trying to hurt us," Minhyuk said. "You saw what the man did? I think we should be cautious, but not too cautious. Someone may be trying to help up one day and we'll be too scared to let them."

Kihyun looked at Hoseok. "I—we have to be careful. Right, Hoseok?"

Hoseok sighed from the passenger's seat. "I—I have to think about it more. For now, let's focus on trying to make progress. We'll keep the radio on.. I know hearing what's going on can be overwhelming, but we must keep ourselves informed. Any new updates will be important for us moving forward."

Jooheon sank into the back seat, heart heavy. His brothers were contributing to their trip, but he had yet to lift a single finger. He knew he was on the young side and not too much was expected from Changkyun and him, but he refused to be idle. He pondered on how to help, lips pressed into a thin line. A crackling sound came over the radio station before the voice of a women came on the radio.

The woman on the radio shared new information about the creatures invading their home. Jooheon's heart beat in his chest at the horrific news. Based on research from the government, there were two kinds of creatures. The first species looked humanoid in nature while the other were reptile. No one had seen the creatures yet. The only reason the government had information was because they got their hands on a dead one. There was still no information on how the creature died.

Hoseok turned up the volume. "I just want to remind all of you. This is going to be a long trip to the base. Based on the directions I'm hearing, it'll be tough, but I know we can get there. There are a few other bases, but I think the main one will be the better one."

Kihyun nodded. "It sounds like they have the largest military presence and the most resources."

"I can't believe the radio is still working," Hyungwon said, hands on the steering wheel. "Like they are still able to talk to us."

"Well, the military has a way to communicate in situations like this. They probably are able to connect with the radio towers that are left or something," Changkyun said. "I don't know for sure, but I would say that would be a good possibility."

Jooheon glanced out the window, analyzing the torn down power lines and the split trees. Outside the world looked bleak, hopeless. He sighed, turning his eyes away from the outside. Changkyun removed his hand from his own, his stomach growling. Kihyun suggested they stop soon to eat and Hoseok agreed.

As thew on the radio repeated the newest information, all he could think about was their parents and Hyunwoo. They were still gone. He frowned, resting his head against the back seat. He wished they could go back home, but he knew that was impossible.

"Jooheon?"

"Yes, Kyun?"

"We are going to be okay, right?" he asked, eyes filled with worry.

Jooheon wished he could say yes, but the scenery outside their car told him otherwise. Instead of telling his brother he wasn't sure, he decided to give him a reassuring pat on the back. It would be in their best interest to be optimistic, but it was hard to stay hopeful. There was so much uncertainty. All they could do was try their best to survive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all the support! I appreciate all the comments and kudos. Once again, thanks to everyone reading. You all are the best.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon knew his brother was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is a new chapter! I hope you like it!

Jooheon finished the last few pieces of peaches from the can and then took a sip of water. The once bright blue sky turned into a pinkish-orange hue. It would be night time soon. He tipped the can back again, allowing a few drops of juice to fall into his waiting mouth. He tossed the can into a trash bag, barely satisfied with his meal.

For four days, they traveled smoothly down deserted roads. Occasionally, they spotted a car driving by, but never stopped for questions. They only stopped to eat and find fuel at abandoned gas stations. Jooheon sighed, running his fingers through his itchy scalp. He wished he could get rid of the discomfort.

Hoseok turned up the volume on the radio, listening for any updates on the intruders, the military base, and or any other important information. Changkyun slurped the last few mandarin oranges from his can and then reclined against the seat. Jooheon glanced at him and then returned his attention toward the front.

"I think we should head out," Hoseok said, seated in the passenger seat. "We are losing daylight. And based on the news the intruders are most active at night."

"The aliens are active during the day too," Hyungwon said. "Remember the last radio segment? Someone thought they saw something in the forests. And it was during the day."

"Alright," Hoseok said. "We need to start going. Are you sure you are okay to drive Kihyun? I heard you moving around in your sleep not too long ago. I don't think you rested enough."

Jooheon's gaze drifted toward Kihyun. A sigh left his mouth at the sight of the unruly hair and the crumpled clothes. It had been days since they had a shower. The strong stench of body odor filled the car. After a few days, everyone got used to the smell except Kihyun. Sadly, his brother had a sensitive nose.

"I'm fine, Hoseok," Kihyun said, opening the car door. "Come on Minhyuk. I'm driving."

Minhyuk left the driver's seat and sat next to Hyungwon.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Changkyun said. "I see a restroom sign over there. I'll go and come back."

Hoseok turned in his seat. "You'll go on the side of the road like we have been doing."

Changkyun shook his head. "I'm tired of that."

Hoseok stared at Changkyun, a tiny frown on his lips. Changkyun crossed his arms. Jooheon glanced at the stubborn look on his twin's face. A public restroom seemed like a bad idea. There were too many perfect places to hide. Anyone could be waiting for them inside.

"Well I'm sorry, Changkyun. There is nothing we can do about that. Let's get on the road again and we'll stop on the side for you," Hoseok said.

"No. Didn't I just say I don't want to?" Changkyun asked, eyes narrowed. "Just hold on a second. I'll go to the restroom and come right back. I don't know why you won't let me. You're so annoying. I just want to use the restroom."

Hyungwon glared, staring at their youngest brother from the second seat. "We are trying to survive out here and you are complaining about peeing on the side of the road? And you are being rude to, Hoseok hyung. You can't be serious, Changkyun. Don't you care at all?"

Kihyun shook his head. "Hyungwon, don't. Even if Changkyun is being unreasonable let's not be harsh about it."

"Ki," Hyungwon said. "You know he is being ridiculous. We'll do what we must to survive. Changkyun is the only one who doesn't seem to understand."

Hoseok nodded. "Hyungwon is right, Changkyun. There is a reason we don't use the bathroom at the rest stops. It isn't safe."

Changkyun laughed, and then spoke. "It isn't safe to pee anymore? I didn't realize how dangerous going to the bathroom could be. Wow, I'm so scared."

Jooheon looked at his brother. He had to admit he didn't like peeing on the side of the road. But their brother Hoseok insisted it was their only option. Since the decision, nothing had happened to them. They always made sure to choose a place that was clear of any kind of destruction. The car never stopped anywhere that seemed dangerous.

"That isn't funny kyunnie," Minhyuk said. "Hoseok has been doing a great job of keeping us safe. I trust him with our lives. We should listen to what he says."

Changkyun looked at Minhyuk. "Right, Hoseok hyung, has done a great job. He also did a great job of running and leaving Hyunwoo hyung behind for the monsters. Want to praise him for that too?"

Silence spread throughout the car.

"Oh, Okay," Hoseok said, sad eyes looking at them.

Hoseok turned away from them, avoiding their looks. Jooheon frowned, glancing at Changkyun's shock filled eyes. He couldn't believe his younger brother said that to their kind hyung. Hoseok had protected them fiercely throughout the trip. He was always the first one out the door, checking the area for danger. Moisture collected within his eyes. Hoseok had done everything for them.

"I wondered if any of you blamed me for Hyunwoo. And I guess I was right. You all do blame me," Hoseok said.

Hyungwon turned around in his seat, tears in his own eyes. "Changkyun, how could you? How could you say that to our hyung? You need to apologize to him now. Don't you know how much he's done for us?"

Changkyun's lips trembled.

"Why are you crying?" Hyungwon asked.

"Hyungwon, please, you are talking to your youngest brother," Kihyun said, reaching for Hyungwon. "I know you are stressed, and sleep deprived but let's be calm about all this. I'm sure Changkyun didn't mean it. Changkyun, you should apologize to your hyung. What you said was wrong."

Changkyun continued to cry. Hoseok didn't respond. Instead, he opened the door, exiting the car. He walked around to the other side and then pulled on the car handle. Hoseok looked inside, eyes focused on Changkyun.

"Come on, let's go. You can't go to the restroom alone," Hoseok said.

Hoseok backed away from the car so Minhyuk could slip out. He then pressed a button on the side of the seat and one portion of the seat flipped down. And he pushed the chair out of the way, creating a path for Changkyun to leave the back seat. Their older brother gestured for the youngest to leave.

Jooheon licked his lips, nervous. Hoseok had told them never to leave the car at the rest stops. They followed the rule carefully for each stop. They didn't step outside unless Hoseok decided it was okay. Their brother asked Changkyun to hurry, but he didn't move.

Changkyun clasped his hands together, cheeks wet with tears. "Hyung, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. I didn't mean it."

Hoseok wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Let's go Changkyun. I'm fine. Anyone else want to go?"

"We'll stay with the car," Kihyun said. "I'll wait here with Min and Won. You all go. Be safe."

Jooheon was worried about going to an actual restroom, but he decided he would if he wasn't alone.

"I need to go too."

Hoseok nodded. "Come on. We have to be quick."

Jooheon nodded, exiting through the left side of the car. He traveled after his hyung and youngest twin. They trekked over brown grass and past a picnic table. On their way, Changkyun kept apologizing until Hoseok told him to stop.

They walked on a path toward the restrooms. Once they arrived, they stopped in front of the restroom door. A light evening breeze rushed past them, moving empty soda cans and plastic bags around. An awful rotten smell drifted toward his nose.

Jooheon's nose scrunched at the smell. He glanced around but couldn't pin point where the smell was from. His brothers had similar looks of disgust on their faces.

"Gross, hyung," Changkyun said. "This place smells awful."

Hoseok rolled his eyes, opening the door and glancing at them. "You wanted to go to an actual bathroom. Don't complain anymore. Hurry up you two."

Jooheon scurried in after Changkyun, frowning at the darkness of the place. There was one window above the two-sink counter. He hurried over to the urinal and took care of his business, ignoring the overpowering stench.

After, he headed over to the sink. There was a little soap left in the dispenser, so he took some and washed his hands. Changkyun joined him at the next sink. After Jooheon was done, he stepped away and their older brother came to the sink.

"We'll have to go soon, it's getting late out," Hoseok said, washing his hands.

Hoseok started to talk about their plans out loud. Jooheon agreed with several of his points. They needed to leave before it was too dark. A frown fell across his lips as he glanced around. Changkyun was missing.

Jooheon backed away from the sinks. Hoseok began to splash his face with water. He turned the corner toward the other side of the bathroom. There were extra stalls on the other side. As he approached, the stench distracted him.

He bumped into a solid form.

He blinked a couple of times. In front of him, his younger brother stood immobile. Jooheon crossed his arms, annoyed. He couldn't believe Changkyun had wandered away. They had to stick together. He wished his brother didn't forget that. It was too dangerous to be careless.

"Hey," he said, glancing at Changkyun. "Why did you leave? We should stick together and—"

Jooheon looked in the same direction as his brother. His heart stopped. There was a pair of feet peeking from beneath the stall. Instead of pulling Changkyun away, he stopped. His body refused to move from his spot.  There was a trail of dried blood that started at the man's feet and ended mid-room. All he could do was stare at the unfortunate sight before him.

Hoseok came up behind them. "Are you two out of your minds? Do you think we are on a family vacation? I nearly had a heart attack when I looked and you both were—"

Jooheon looked over his shoulder at his hyung's face. His brother's lips turned down into a frown. Hoseok grabbed their hands, pulling them away. Their older brother didn't say a word as he took them away from the gruesome sight.

Once they exited the restroom, they walked toward the car holding hands. They were silent the entire way back. Jooheon spotted Kihyun at the wheel, fingers fidgeting. His brother was upset. He understood. They took too long to come out.

Hyungwon threw the door open. "What took so long? Are you trying to scare us?"

"Not now, Hyungwon," Hoseok said, opening the door to the passenger's seat. "We need to get on the road right now, Kihyun."

Kihyun nodded, waiting for Changkyun and Jooheon to enter the car. He pulled out of the rest stop and back on the highway. For another ten minutes it was silent. The memory of what Jooheon saw wouldn't leave him alone. He wondered what happened.

"Its quiet," Kihyun said. "Something happened."

"We saw a dead body," Hoseok said.

"What?" Kihyun asked. "In the bathroom?"

"Yes, the boys wandered away from me and ended up at the men's stalls and there were two feet sticking out from under the bathroom door. And some blood."

Kihyun sighed, gripping the wheel. "Oh."

"I don't know why I was so scared," Changkyun said, emotionless. "I should be used to it by now."

"No one should have to get used to anything," Minhyuk said. "I know we've seen a lot of terrible things since we started driving and I—I don't know."

"Min is right," Kihyun said, helping Minhyuk explain. "We shouldn't expect you to adapt like that, Changkyun. You not wanting to go to the bathroom on the side of the road is reasonable. Things are hard right now, but let's not fight. We only have each other."

Hyungwon looked to Changkyun. "I shouldn't have been mean about it either. I'm sorry Changkyun. You know I love you, right?"

Changkyun nodded his head, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm sorry Hoseok hyung. I shouldn't have said that earlier. I just really miss Hyunwoo hyung and it isn't fair that he had to die."

Jooheon gasped at the word 'die'. The memory of leaving Hyunwoo came to mind. They left their hyung with monsters. They left Hyunwoo to burn in their family house. Moisture collected within Jooheon's eyes.

He looked at the sad expressions on his brothers' faces. Now the truth was out in the open. It had been days since they truly talked about the incident. No one wanted to say what happened to Hyunwoo. But, after a few days it became obvious. Hyunwoo was gone and so were their parents.

"We already lost mom and dad," Changkyun said, tears streaming down his cheeks. "It isn't fair that we had to lose Hyunwoo too. I'm so scared. I'm so scared someone else is going to leave me next."

Minhyuk climbed over the seat, trying his best not to block Kihyun's back view. He sat between them, throwing his arms around Changkyun. He embraced their youngest brother, lips set in a thin line. Minhyuk looked out the window, eyes watching the sun set on the horizon. Jooheon sniffled. He didn't want Changkyun to see his tears, so he looked away.

"No one is going to leave you next," Minhyuk said.

"But how do you know?" Changkyun asked. "Hoseok hyung is always putting himself in danger every day. It is like he doesn't care that he could die. It's so scary. What if –what if we lose him too? What if I lose any of you?"

Minhyuk ran his fingers through Changkyun's hair. "How do I know? I know because we will do everything in our power to be there for you, understand? No one is going to leave you."

Changkyun nodded, lips quivering. Minhyuk cupped Chankgyun's face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. For the rest of the car ride, Minhyuk sat between them. He kept an arm around his youngest twin's shoulders. Jooheon turned his face away ans cried.

"From here on out," Hoseok said, voice wavering. "Let's be extra careful. I don't think we should head to the restrooms until we've gotten to the base. Let's avoid any places where possible danger could hide. And I'll promise to be careful with my own life, Changkyun. I'm not going anywhere."

No one say a word, but Jooheon knew they agreed. He turned to Changkyun, heart heavy. His younger brother continued to cry as Minhyuk did his best to calm him. Kihyun started to hum a familiar tune. The sweet song lulled him into a restless sleep.

~~

Information about the military base leaked from the speakers, reminding them all about their destination. Jooheon was ready to get off the road and into a normal bed. He didn't know what to expect at the base, but he hoped there were soft comforters and food. They were running low on canned fruits and water. And he knew they would have to make a stop soon.

"Hoseok?" Kihyun asked from the passenger seat. "Maybe, I should drive? You look tired."

Hoseok shook his head, tightening his hold on the steering wheel. " We all look tired. I'm fine, Ki."

Jooheon pinched the bridge of his nose. At the base of his skull there was a throbbing sensation and he knew a headache was coming. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. When the pain refused to stop, he sat up. The abandoned highway they were on seemed eerie to him. He imagined weeks ago the road had once been filled with cars and irritating traffic, but not anymore.

On his left, Minhyuk and Changkyun snored. He glanced at his brothers and their proximity. Since the incident at the public restroom, Minhyuk hadn't left Changkyun's side. He understood the reason. Their youngest brother had been overwhelmed by the reality of their situation. Everyone in the car knew Hyunwoo's fate. It hurt to think about what happened several days ago, but he couldn't help it. Their loving brother gave his life so they could run. His heart burned within his chest.

The moonlight illuminated abandoned vehicles on the side of the road. Some vehicles were located on the other side of the guard rail. It was terrifying to imagine how the drivers lost control of their vehicle. Jooheon's eyes widened as he looked at one car. An arm stained with blood rested outside one of the car windows, limp and lifeless. His stomach churned. He took deep breaths to force the nausea to go away.

"I think we should stop soon," Kihyun said. "Traveling at night isn't very safe, Hoseok."

Hoseok said, driving. "But sleeping at night is just as risky. I rather not stop until morning."

A loud guttural growl filled the atmosphere. Jooheon's eyes widened at the sound. The last time he heard the sound was when the aliens came into their home. He looked around, wondering if he had imagined what he heard. Minhyuk and Changkyun awoke beside him. Everyone looked tense.

Minhyuk leaned forward, voice strained. "They are here. I think the creatures are close."

"I got it," Hoseok said, pressing on the gas.

The car lurched forward as Hoseok pressed on the gas harder. Jooheon's heart thumped against his ribcage. The terrible sound increased in volume. He gripped onto the seat in front of him, worried. He hoped they could drive faster then the danger following them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading,commenting, and supporting this story. Also thanks to those who left kudos. You all are amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I have been working on this new story for a while and I'm so excited. It is a little different from some of my other works, so hopefully you'll like it. I can't wait to hear what you all think!! Any comments and kudos are very much appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
